This invention relates to recordable electrical memory.
Non-volatile memory (NVM) has found its usage in several major application areas, such as program storage for microcontroller units (MCU), read only memory (ROM), multimedia content storage, and Flash memory cards. Both ROM and Flash memory include an array of addressable memory cells. Word lines and bit lines define the address of each cell. In Flash memory devices, each cell includes a floating gate metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor, in which an electrically isolated floating gate is used to store charges. Flash memory devices have different types of architectures, such as NOR flash or NAND flash, that are suitable for different applications. Another example of a non-volatile memory device uses an electrically writeable and erasable phase change material that can be switched between generally amorphous and generally crystalline states.